I AM NOT KIKYOU!
by DeAd MiKo
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into there normal, everyday arguments, until, 1 argument can change it all... there relationship, and Kagome's feelings........


well, this is my first fanfiction, so, it may not be good... sweat drops oh well, must have on a happy face! n.n so plz r&r!

sry if im annoying, but i have ta add a disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha, except for ...um... uh oh...im being watched... OO well, i dont own Inuyasha or any other characters, but i own some graphic novels, a poster, a magazine, 3 copies of da 1st movie, the whole series on DVD, and my story/cops vanish/ phew!

well, one more thing, _This_ means thoughts

"This" means speaking

"THIS!" means yelling

Also, Kikyou already died for this story! waaaaaaaaaaaa!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome was sitting, she thought about _"him", _Inuyasha. True, she missed him when she was in her own time, but still, it still bothered her that Inuyasha loved Kikyou.

No matter how many times Inuyasha denied that he didnt "love" her, Kagome still knew, deep down, he really did. She often thought of past adventures, past and distant mermories...

"Kagome?" yelled her mother, "Inuyasha's here!"

"Thanks mom..." _Oh no, not know, this is the WORST possible time he could come... _thought Kagome _this is JUST what I need... _"I'll be right out mom!" called out Kagome.

"Hurry up dear! You dont want to make him wait too long!"

As Kagome was packing up her bag, she started to cry. _Why am I crying? Ther's nothing to cry about! _As Kagome fought to rub away her tears, she hoped Inuyasha would'nt smell them. When Kagome went to get the ramen for Inuyasha she could see Inuyasha waiting froe her. Soon after her bag was packed, they set off.

_Feudal Era _

"Kagome-chan!" someone yelled, "...Shippo, knock it off..."

Shippo was climbing on to Sango's face. ----""

"KAGOME!" As a bundle of fur was rocketing towards Kagome.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled as she caught him, "I miised you so much!" _Shippo is perfect to cheer me up! _

Sango and Miroku were walking towards the trio (Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo) and Sango looked furious. Kagome only had 2 look and guess what the problem is. As they neared, you could hear what they were arguing about...

"---IF U COULD KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF AT TIMES, YOU WOULDNT _BE _IN ANY PAIN WRITE NOW!"

"But Sango, its the hand, its cursed..."

But Sangos' voice drowned out Mirokus' voice..."...I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A MONK! U SHOULD HAVE LEARN A LESSON BY KNOW!"

The next thing ALL of them heard was... SMACK! ''PERVERT!''

"Calm down Sango!" said Kagome, looking very alarmed, "Dont take all your anger out on Miroku..."

"Ya Sango, dont do that!" chirped Miroku from behind Kagome, as he started to rub Kagomes...

"... But take SOME of it out on him!" Kagome said along with a sweat drop. ----""

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a very scared looking monk. (Guess who! n.n)

Shippo and Inuyasha OO "Idiots..." ----"""""""

After all that was settled, witch took alot of time considering Inuyasha happened to "bud in". 'Cause after alot of "OSUWARIE!" and "YOU WENCH" from Inuyasha and Kagome, things finally settled down.

"Shippo, look what I brought for you!"

"OOOO! A candy on a stick! Thanks Kagome!"

"And Inuyasha, I have a ... Inuyasha?"

"Keh, what?" said Inuyasha as he walked in.

"What were you doing outside?" said Kagome. "I got you some ramen and potatoe chips. Want some?"

"Keh." and he walked out.

OO Everone stared at his retreating back. Since when has Inuyasha EVER rejected ramen? OO

_Wow, something must be troubling Inuyasha... _thought Shippo while sucking on his treat, _He never is that quiet when he's in the same room with a bowl of ramen. _

_Why, why wont she get out if my mind! Shes already dead, but why wont she leave my mind? _thought a very troubled looking Inuyasha, _sigh I guess you can never froget your first love..._

"INUYASHA!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" and by instinct, grabed his sword hilt.

"Inuyasha, come down!" saiud that voice, who happened to be Kagome.

"Keh"

"Inuyasha..." it warned, "Inuyasha, come now!"

"I'm not a dog, you know..." /authors note: ya write.../

"Inuyasha... OSUWARIE!"

"...Owwwwww"

"Know Inuyasha, all I want to know is why you walked out on us when I offered you ramen." Kgome said kindly.

Inuyasha sits up and looks away. Kagome looks very pissed.

"Inuyasha! Look at me! Is it because Kikyo died! WELL!"

"No..." he says and looks away.

"Then what! Why so droopy!" and Kagome pulls on his ear. "Tell me, please Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, _Is she crying? Is she really crying over this? But... why?_

_Oh my god, why am I crying? Why do I feel jealous, why? Why is this happening to me? _thought Kagome.

Suddenly, Inuyasha takes Kagomers hand, and looks at her...

_Oh my god... whats happening, why is he looking at me like that? Oh my god..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

hehehe! a cliffie! yay! omg, this is my first franfict! im practiclly jumping!

well, anyways, plz r&r! thnx

() ()  
(oo) n.n yay! well, im tired know... VV-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
(()())


End file.
